pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit
"Im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit" ist das neunte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach langer Reise durch den Kingswood und dank der Hilfe von Vistan erreicht die Gruppe über den Flussweg endlich das Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit und damit auch die Paladine. Doch die Warnung, welche die Rattenfänger bringen, wird mit Skepsis zur Kenntnis genommen. Als Fremde und noch dazu als Abenteurer hat das Wort der Gruppe keine Bedeutung und so vertagen die Höchsten des Ordens eine Entscheidung vorläufig. Alec freundet sich während des erzwungenen Aufenthalts mit Varen Cresthill an, einem Paladin und Mitglied des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust. Beide teilen viele Gemeinsamkeiten und Ihre neue Freundschaft ist es, die Varen schließlich veranlasst, der Gruppe während einer Audienz beim Hochlord beizustehen und anzubieten, dass Er bereit ist, die Aussagen der Rattenfänger durch eine Expedition in die nördlichen Gebiete des Kingswood selbst zu überprüfen und zu bestätigen, womit Er als Einziger den Worten der Gruppe Glauben schenkt. Alec, Kolgar und Varen brechen gen Norden auf, doch der Rest der Gruppe begleitet Sie nicht. Cale und Adyra machen sich auf, Ihre eigene Aufgabe zu erledigen und die Wächter des Waldes zu erwecken, während Vaira nach Northfield reisen und Ihre Schwester über all dies in Kenntnis setzen wird. So trennen sich die Wege der Rattenfänger, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Handlung Zurück im Dorf werden die Rattenfänger als Helden empfangen und der Schmied ist glücklich, dass wenigstens Er seine Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen kann. Die Gruppe berät sich mit Meschugga abseits der Dorfbewohner und berichtet von der wahren Identität des Anführers der Satyrn, sowie dessen letzter Worte, aber auch von der Mission, welche die Gruppe durch die Mondgöttin selbst hat. Meschugga offenbart nun, dass Er selbst einst einem längst vergangenen Zirkel von Druiden angehört hat und bereit ist, sich seiner alten Verantwortung erneut zu stellen. So erklärt Er sich bereit, der Gruppe zu helfen, den Kingswood zu durchqueren und das Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit zu erreichen, wo Alec seine Aufgabe der Mondgöttin durchführen soll. Nachdem sich die Gruppe etwas ausgeruht hat, brechen Sie gemeinsam mit Meschugga in Richtung des Flusses auf, da der Seeweg immer noch der schnellste Pfad ist und eine Reise durch die gefährlichen Wälder ein zu großes Risiko für die weitere Mission darstellt. Andere finstere Kreaturen könnten bereits dort lauern, ebenso die Armeen der Roten Horde. Am Fluss angekommen, nutzt der Älteste dann seine alten Naturkräfte und entwurzelt zwei Bäume, die sich vor den Augen der Rattenfänger verformen und verändern, sich ineinander verschlingen und so ein natürliches Boot bilden, welches die Gruppe nutzen kann. Schließlich verabschieden sich die Rattenfänger und geben Meschugga den Hinweis, dass Dorf lieber aufzugeben und Schutz zu suchen, als sich der Roten Horde zu widersetzen, sollte es zu einem Angriff kommen. Mehrere Tage verbringt die Gruppe dann damit, flussabwärts zu fahren, was besonders für Alec übel ist, der an Reisekrankheit leidet und sich auf dem schwankenden Boot wenig wohl fühlt. Schließlich und endlich erreicht die Gruppe jedoch die große Brücke und den Wachturm, welche unmittelbar beim Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit liegen. Hier legen Sie an, begeben sich ans Ufer und sprechen zunächst mit den hiesigen Wachen, um den Sachstand zu erfahren. Von den Wachen erfahren Sie, dass es keine Spuren oder gar Berichte von Orcs gibt, ebenso keine Meldungen über Angriffe und damit auch keine Alarmbereitschaft. Der Gruppe wird klar, dass es dem Verräter wohl tatsächlich gelungen ist, jeglichen Informationsfluss zu unterbinden. Von der Brücke aus reist die Gruppe dann weiter bis zur Burg. Die dort stationierten Torwachen weigern sich jedoch, ein paar Rattenfänger zum Hochlord zu bringen und wollen nichts von der angeblichen Invasion hören. Die Hartnäckigkeit der Gruppe ist es schließlich, die Varen Cresthill aufmerksam werden lässt, einen Paladin, der im Hof trainiert und die Aussagen der Rattenfänger mit anhört. Dieser weist die Wachen schließlich an, die Gruppe passieren zu lassen und nimmt diese zur Seite, um die beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten zu hören. Auch Varen hat nichts über angebliche Angriffe im Norden gehört, doch ist Er bereit der Gruppe zu glauben, als Er erfährt, dass Alec ein Kriegspriester des Temporus ist. Er und seine Ordensbrüder verehren die Götter Tyr, Nemeia und auch Temporus, weswegen Er nicht glaubt, dass ein Hammer so leichtfertig in Bezug auf seinen Gott lügen würde. Er sichert der Gruppe letztlich eine Audienz mit dem Hochlord zu. So trifft die Gruppe wenige Stunden später, in Begleitung von Varen, den Hochlord Varcen Arvandir, sowie Lord Reynauld of Canterburg, einen hochrangigen Anführer und General des Ordens. Diesen berichten die Rattenfänger vom Zustand des Kingswood, der Erweckung des Dracolichs und auch vom Vormarsch der Roten Horde und dem fahlen Orc, der die Fäden der Invasion zieht. Lord Reynauld ist es schließlich, der erklärt, dass die Späher keine Berichte gebracht hätten, was Er aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß, da diese Ihm unterstehen. Sofort kommt Alec der unweigerliche Verdacht, dass es sich bei Lord Reynauld um den Verräter handeln könnte, da Er am leichtesten Informationen vorenthalten könnte. Lord Arvandir sagt den Rattenfängern schließlich zu, dass Er über Ihr Anliegen nachdenken und sich mit den anderen Oberhäuptern des Ordens beraten wird. In der Zwischenzeit ist Er bereit, den Reisenden Gastfreundschaft im Schloss zu gewähren. So bleibt der Gruppe zunächst nichts Anderes übrig, als im Schloss zu verbleiben. Alec und Kolgar nutzen die Zeit und begeben sich in die Trainingsgründe der Burg, wo Sie erneut auf Varen beim Training treffen. Auch Kolgar und Alec beteiligen sich am Training und treten letztlich gegeneinander an, wobei der Zwerg versucht, den Priester zu entwaffnen, was Ihm jedoch trotz heftiger Schläge und Ausfallattacken nicht gelingen will. Varen ist beeindruckt von der Kampfkraft der Beiden und kommt abermals mit Ihnen ins Gespräch. Insbesondere Alec und Varen haben viel gemeinsam, da Sie für ähnliche Interessen kämpfen. Varen nimmt seine neuen Kameraden mit zur Schmiede der Burg, wo Sie Morak Silvertharn kennenlernen, einen Schildzwerg, der bereits seit vielen Äonen Waffen für den Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust fertigt. Er und Alec tauschen sich aus, da auch Dieser bei einem Schildzwerg in seiner Jugend das Schmieden erlernt hat. Mit Kolgar versteht Er sich anfangs nicht sonderlich, was an den unüberbrückbaren Differenzen zwischen Gold- und Schildzwergen liegen mag. Dennoch erkennen die beiden an, viel gemeinsam zu haben. Am Abend speist die Gruppe gemeinsam im Hauptsaal der Burg, wo Sie weitere Gelegenheiten erhalten, sich auszutauschen. Vaira äußert dabei den Wunsch, in die nahegelegene Hauptstadt der Region aufzubrechen, nach Northfield, um dort mit Ihrer Schwester in Kontakt treten zu können. Ihre Befürchtungen bezüglich Alastaire lassen Sie nicht los. Sie möchte am nächsten Tag dorthin aufbrechen. Nachdem Kolgar sich früh nach einem guten Essen schlafen legt, begibt sich Alec am späten Abend noch einmal auf die Trainingsgründe, um mehr zu üben. Dort konfrontiert Ihn Varen und bittet darum, mit Ihm ein Sparring durchführen zu dürfen. So treten Paladin und Kleriker in einem Übungskampf gegeneinander an. Dabei berichtet Alec von seinem ersten echten Kampf, bei welchem Er wie ein Schwächling getötet wurde, doch dass die Rote Walküre Ihn auf traumatische Weise ins Leben zurückbrachte, indem Sie sein Herz mit seinem eigenen Schwert durchbohrte. Seitdem hatte Alec bereits die rötliche Färbung bemerkt, welche seine Klinge beständig umgibt. Als Varen das hört, hat Er einen Verdacht, was es damit auf sich haben könnte und fordert Alec auf, das Schwert wegzuwerfen und zu versuchen, es mittels Gedankenkraft zu sich zu holen. Alec ist skeptisch, probiert es letztlich aber aus und tatsächlich kehrt das Schwert wie von Geisterhand zu Ihm zurück. Varen offenbart nun, dass sein Verdacht bestätigt wurde und die Rote Walküre Alec offenbar mit seinem Großschwert verbunden hat, sodass Klinge und Kämpfer untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind. Für Alec ist diese Offenbarung ein wichtiger Schritt im Umgang mit seiner unhandlichen Waffe, da Er gegenüber Varen zugeben muss, mit einem so großen Schwert immer noch nicht wirklich umgehen zu können, auch wenn seine Lehrmeister einst forderten, dass es diese Waffe sein soll, die Er führt. Auch erzählt Er dem Paladin von seinem Traum, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Varen ermutigt Ihn schließlich, dass Er mit viel Hartnäckigkeit die Waffe meistern und seinen Traum erfüllen wird. Am nächsten Tag sprechen die Rattenfänger schließlich abermals in Begleitung von Varen beim Hochlord vor, welcher die Entscheidung seiner Getreuen verkündet: Die Paladine können nicht allein auf die Geschichte von "Herumtreibern" hin Ihre Truppen mobilisieren, sind aber bereit, weitere Erkundigungen einzuholen. Zu diesem Zweck soll ein vertrauenswürdiger Ritter mit eigenen Augen die Angaben der Rattenfänger überprüfen. Zur Überraschung für die Gruppe meldet sich sogleich Varen für diese Aufgabe. Er ist bereit, Alec und den Anderen in den nördlichen Kingswood zu folgen, um die Orcs mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Lord Arvandir erteilt Ihm die Erlaubnis, diese Mission durchzuführen, zumal Er ein geschätztes Mitglied des Ordens ist, dessen Meinung Gewicht hat. Nach der Audienz beim Hochlord trifft sich die Gruppe schließlich im Burghof, um die weiteren Schritte zu besprechen. Hier gibt Vaira nun bekannt, sich nach Northfield begeben und Ihrer Schwester eine Nachricht schicken zu wollen. Adyra führt an, dass die Zeit der wichtigste Faktor für die Missionen ist, da die Rote Horde mit jedem Tag näher rückt. Sie schlägt vor, dass Sie selbst und Cale, die Beide als einzige eine Verbindung zur Natur haben, sich auf die Suche machen, die Wächter des Waldes zu erwecken und damit die Natur als Verbündete gegen die Orcs zu gewinnen, ehe es zur großen Schlacht kommt. In der Zwischenzeit sollen sich dann Alec, Kolgar und Varen in den nördlichen Kingswood aufmachen, um den Vormarsch der Orcs zu beobachten und Beweise zu liefern. Obgleich es Allen in der Gruppe missfällt, sich zu trennen, ist es letztlich die beste Entscheidung. So trennen sich die Rattenfänger, versprechen sich aber, dass Sie sich wiedersehen werden, sobald die Aufgaben erfüllt sind, um auch weiterhin gemeinsam für die gerechte Sache kämpfen zu können. Dann trennen sich die Wege der Gruppe. Alec überlässt Cale zum Abschied das magische Wasser aus dem Heiligen Brunnen der Lichtung, das Er abgefüllt hatte und welches Er immer noch mit sich führt und erhält im Gegenzug von Adyra eine magische Eichel. Sie erklärt Ihm, dass diese, eingepflanzt in die Erde, Leben retten kann und klug genutzt werden sollte. Alec und Kolgar bekommen schließlich Pferde zur Verfügung gestellt und reiten an der Seite von Varen los über die Brücke in den nördlichen Kingswood. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater * Adyra Mooncairn * Varen Cresthill (Erstauftritt) Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Edward Farlorn (indirekt erwähnt) * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Vistan * Namentlich unbekannter Schmied * Tochter des Schmieds * Selùne (nur erwähnt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Tyr (nur erwähnt) * Nemeia (nur erwähnt) * Hochlord Varcen Arvandir (Erstauftritt) * Lord Reynauld of Canterburg (Erstauftritt) * Morak Silvertharn (Erstauftritt) * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Rote Walküre (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Cale's erste Bemerkung über Varen direkt am Burgtor ist, dass Dieser ein Schönling sei und sich wichtig macht. Damit legt Er bereits an diesem Punkt den Grundstein für deren spätere Beziehung zueinander. * Alec verdächtigt insgeheim Lord Reynauld of Canterburg damit, der Verräter zu sein, äußert diesen Verdacht jedoch nicht offen, was sich später als sein Glück erweisen soll. * In diesem Kapitel erfährt Alec, dass Er eine spezielle Bindung an seine Waffe hat, in Form eines "Waffenbands". Damit wird bereits angedeutet, dass Er mit dieser Klinge später eine einzigartige Waffe in Händen halten wird. * Erstmals trennt sich die Gruppe für einen längeren Zeitraum. Das leichtfertig gegebene Versprechen sich bald wiederzusehen erweist sich später als schwer einzuhalten für die Beteiligten und soll sich nicht erfüllen.